The present invention is related to check valves and in particular to check valve flange joints.
Fluid check valves are known and commonly used in aircraft gas turbine engines. Check valves allow fluid to flow in only one direction, denying fluid flow in the opposite direction. Check valves may be utilized in harsh environments that include high fluid pressures and high temperatures. In these environments, the stresses placed on the mechanical parts of the check valve can be great. It is desirable to increase the strength of check valve parts for use in high pressure and high temperature environments.
It is also important to ensure that a check valve is properly installed. If installed backward, the check valve will block fluid flow in the desired direction, while allowing fluid flow in the undesired direction. This is important, for example, in applications that utilize check valves between high pressure components and low pressure components of a gas turbine engine. Because of this, safeguards that ensure proper installation of a check valve are desirable.